


Hanahaki desease

by adanhel



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: Hanahaki desease, la enfermedad de las flores, que consume a quien la padece, víctima de un amor no correspondido. De un amor imposible. Extraña de padecer, aún más difícil de curar.





	1. Enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está terminado, pero el segundo capítulo lo subiré hasta el 14 de marzo, el Día Blanco, para que sea una adecuada continuación a hoy que es San Valentín.   
> Espero les guste.

Lo esperaba. Sabría qué pasaría desde que volvió a verlo en la reunión de exorcistas. La mansión repleta, todo el mundo presente, incluso Natsume. Y fue al verlo en su compañía que lo sintió. Que comprendió al fin. Seiji, tan cerca de él, arrinconándolo, diciéndole algo en un susurro que no pudo escuchar y que le arrebató el color de la cara al jovencito, que negó asustado.

Seguro le propuso unirse a él, como muchos años antes también le pidiera…

La punzada de celos lo atravesó al mismo tiempo que la de dolor y la consternación, la culpa y el remordimiento no lo dejaron hablar, llamarlo mientras lo veía alejarse, su negro cabello ondeando sobre su espalda elegante mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo y Natsume corría en dirección al salón, seguido por su gato.

Ahora tosía. No habían pasado más que un par de semanas, pero la enfermedad progresaba rápido, y más que por el dolor físico, la sensación de ahogo venía de sus sentimientos tantos, tan fuertes, nuevos unos, dejados de reprimir otros, la mayoría…y la certeza de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría evitarlo. No lo merecía.

A veces lo culpaba a él, a Seiji, por nunca haber abandonado esa sonrisa enigmática al hablar con él, por burlarse al mismo tiempo que lo aconsejaba, por rogarle pero nunca haberle prestado importancia a sus negativas, pero luego se decía que la culpa, toda la culpa, era suya. Seiji lo buscó tanto, Seiji, que lo llamaba por su nombre, que insistía en que solo le dijera por el suyo… y él lo había rechazado, negándose a pensar en que había detrás de sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ignorándolo aun después de hacerlo.

Si algo sintió Seiji por él, lo mató con sus propias manos. Con sus desprecios injustificados, con su orgullo herido.

No lo había amado, pero si a la sombra de su amor distante, de su admiración… y tal vez, se decía, de lo que él sintió solo quedaban los rastros, iguales a la luz de una estrella, brillando en sus recuerdos, persiguiéndolo, pero muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Por eso no podía ir con él y pedirle perdón, que lo amará de nuevo. Ofrecerle algo que ya le había negado, y más cuando podría parecer que era por temor a morir que lo hacía. ¡Qué horror que su amor terminara así! Que creyera que lo hacía por su propio bien y no por que se al fin se daba cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí, y a diferencia de él, no podía superarlo.

*

Una semana después todo se salió de control. Un ataque de tos en el set, pétalos de cerezo tintos en sangre cayendo en su mano, las cámaras grabando todo, los reporteros abalanzándose como fantasmas hambrientos sobre él, intentando saber el nombre de quien podría matar de amor a Natori Suuichi para hacer su vida miserable luego de llenarse los bolsillos con su historia, hurgando en sus vidas privadas hasta exponerlos por completo…

Por fortuna tenía una doble vida, era rico y sabía desaparecer.

Querer terminar su última grabación fue un error, pues también quería mantener en secreto la enfermedad, rápida, mortal, que acabaría con su vida en poco tiempo, y no solo de sus fans sino de su familia, mucho peor que cualquier reportero, y que en cuanto apareció en la mansión principal del clan le recriminó por su estupidez, por no saber dominar sus emociones, por no ser un digno heredero aun cuando fue él mismo quien levantó a la familia del oprobio.

Fue a su habitación entre reproches y recogió algunas de sus posesiones más valiosas, cuidadosamente empacadas por su nana, la única persona en esa casa que se había preocupado por él, y se alejó. No lo necesitaba. No los quería. Hacía mucho había entendido eso, y que fueron ellos los primeros en sentirlo, no él.

Una cosa más que había envidiado de Seiji. Una cosa más por la que no se atrevió a pensar en aceptarlo. No quería su lástima.

Ahora solo debía esperar, guardar un poco de poder, y cuando sintiera que llegaba su hora, cuando aún pudiera murmurar su nombre al viento, llamarlo. Rogar que fuera a su lado y decirle lo que sentía. Egoísta hasta el último instante.

*

El tiempo trascurría despacio cuando uno era tan consciente de él. Cuando cada minuto era una agonía. Dolor merecido. Ni siquiera le alegraba pensar que haber despreciado a Seiji siendo más jóvenes le había evitado pasar por lo que él, pues se decía que de haberlo visto enfermar, así fuera un poco, él se habría ablandado y lo habría correspondido.

Habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para que no muriera por su causa.

Respiró pesadamente. Cada vez era más difícil, más doloroso, y miró a sus shikis de pie en el fondo de la habitación, velando, aunque ya los había liberado.

-¿Está seguro de esto, amo?

-¿Por qué no intenta hablar con Matoba sama?

-¿No hay algún otro modo de salvarlo?

Le preguntaron cuando no pudieron dar con ningún remedio sobrenatural, sufriendo ellas también por que las dejaría. Volverían a estar solas. Pero si lo había.

Medicinas de dudosa procedencia que lo ralentizaban, si solo fuera tiempo lo que quisiera, pero era dulce que ellas creyeran que de hablar con él, Seiji se ablandaría, perdonaría sus ofensas. Él era duro, fuerte, todo lo que su familia habría querido para su sucesor del clan, si tan solo lo hubieran tratado como a uno, aunque era su derecho.

Y no podía ofenderlo de nuevo, sabiendo lo que hacía, creyendo que se conformaría con tenerlo ahora que no tenía opción.

Solo quería despedirse con gracia de él. Decirle lo imbécil que fue. Lo mucho que lo amó esas semanas, sabiendo que lo hacía. Lo que lo disfrutó, aunque su amor lo matará, pues no era su culpa, y así lo hubiera sido, estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho.

Por eso la única opción viable, definitiva, no lo era en realidad. Sacarse esos sentimientos del pecho, literalmente, las flores que lo ahogaban, enraizando en él, robándole el aliento que solo Seiji debía haberle quitado… ¿Qué era una vida sin amor? ¿De que serviría existir siendo un cascaron vacío, que no pudiera amar de nuevo, que no pudiera siquiera recordar lo que había sido amar a alguien tan intensa, maravillosamente?

Además era peligroso. Alguien con su poder espiritual, sin un corazón honesto como brújula… el mal que podría causar sería terrible, y aunque llegó a fantasear con verse asesinado por él en ese escenario sería inútil, pues sin sentir, no tendría ni la satisfacción de haberse destruido, y a otros con él, con tal de caer por sus manos.

-Seiji, te amo.

Las alucinaciones se volvían frecuentes y lo veía, hablaba con él, Seiji le sonreía… Pero nunca lo tocaba. Ese día era diferente.

-Lo sé.

La mano delicada limpió la comisura de sus labios, donde la sangre escurría. A su alrededor, flores y pétalos teñidos de rojo se apilaban, tan hermosos.

-Tardaste mucho en venir…

¿Cuándo había mandado ese trozo de papel mensajero? ¿Lo había hecho siquiera?

-Tardaste mucho en llamarme, Suuichi san.

-Perdón. Por todo.

-Es muy tarde.

-Te amo…

-Palabras…

-No solo eso…-hablar era un esfuerzo enorme.-Sabes que no.

Claro que lo sabía. Estaba agonizando, de amor por él. Pero era tarde.

-Me muero.

-Tú culpa.

Suuichi asintió y Seiji sintió que dentro de él algo se derrumbaba. Había deseado tanto que lo llamara antes, y no el deseo insatisfecho de años, sino de cuando enfermo. De cuando comenzó a toser, antes de que esos estúpidos reporteros lo hicieran ocultarse. Que lo llamará para presentarse ante él, y altivo, con la frente en alto, mientras él clamaba su perdón, erguirse delante y decirle que nunca. Que era tarde. Que las horas que pasan no vuelven más.

Pero no lo hizo. Orgulloso hasta el final. Viviendo según sus términos, sin someterse nadie. Al menos lo pudo ver una última vez. Escuchar de sus labios esas palabras que en otros tiempos eran todo lo que deseo oír, que lo habrían vuelto la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Solo quería que lo supieras.

Las palabras entrecortadas, jadeantes, la palidez de su piel, el temblor de su mano al acercarla y tocarle la mejilla… el fin estaba cerca y no rehuyó su contacto. Se sentó en su cabecera y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus muslos, mirándolo largamente antes de responder.

-Tú eras el único que no lo sabía.

-Fui un estúpido…

-Lo sigues siendo.-le contestó, pensando si valía la pena.- Morirás siéndolo.

Moriría por serlo, más bien. Si lo hubiera llamado antes…

-Moriré por ti. Moriría por ti.

-No tenías que hacerlo.

No. No valía la pena. Unos momentos de orgullo, arrepentimiento que vendría después, peor que el que ya se avecinaba… y después de todo, ya era irremediable. Mejor tener un breve momento de dicha.

-Podías haber vivido por mí. Podías haber dejado que te amará…

-Es muy tarde.

Nuevas flores, regadas sobre sus rodillas. Sangre manchando su ropa. Una mirada que ahondo en su alma, tratando de adivinar.

-Solo pregunta… -murmuró sin darse cuenta, apretándolo contra sí.

-¿Me amas?

La pregunta llego tan tarde que temía responderla.

-Sí.

Más que a su vida. Más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

-Seiji…-lo hacía tan feliz oírlo.

Pero Seiji no lo dejo decir más. Un beso, el primero y último que compartirían, su aliento agotándose entre sus labios después de decir su nombre. El silencio, roto hasta que un acceso de tos lo hizo estremecer sin dejar de abrazarlo, sin limpiarse las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, sin ocuparse de la sangre que mancho la mejilla de su amado al escurrir entre sus dedos, que estrujaban los pétalos de cerezo que había escupido.

La despedida había sido tan dura, pero la separación sería breve.

La enfermedad, contra la que tantos años había estado luchando, no podría con él. No lo había hecho hasta entonces, ayudado por su poder espiritual más que por las medicinas, pues gente como ellos, con sus facultades, o se consumían más rápido que un humano normal o resistían lo indecible, muriendo de amor despacio, en silencio, esperando el momento.

Y el suyo llegaría pronto, pero no serían las flores, que desde hacía unos días escupía. Sería su ausencia, el dolor de perderlo. El destino nefasto que no los dejó decirse lo que sentían. Que no les permitió estar juntos. Las malas decisiones que ambos tomaron.

Pero no más. Se quedaría a su lado y esperaría un poco antes de poderse reunir con él, donde ya nadie podría sepáralos. Donde no habría más flores entre ellos.

 

 

 Continuará...

 


	2. Cura

Las flores amenazan con ahogarlo, cayendo sobre él. Pétalos blancos en forma de corazón, con un dulce y delicado aroma. Duraznos que lo rodeaban, millas y millas de ellos, impidiéndole verlo aunque lo sentía cerca. Lo sentía y su corazón se estrujaba. Lo sentía y ansiaba verlo, tocarlo. Su cercanía. Su mirada comprensiva, su mano cubriendo la suya…

Se despertó llorando, como tantas veces antes, con ese temor vago, impreciso que siempre lo acompañaba cuando sus sueños no eran solo suyos y miró a Nyanko-sensei dormido, echado a sus pies, por lo que no había de que preocuparse. Ni de un ayakashi intentado acercársele, ni de seguir mostrándose tan frágil ante él.

De no poderle responder si le preguntaba por qué lloraba, cuando no estaba seguro.

Se volvió a dormir, aun con el olor de los duraznos en su nariz, llenándolo.

*

En el camino, Tanuma lo miró acercarse. Una hermosa visión, cada más esperada conforme más lo quería, aunque tuviera que ocultarlo.

Tosió, y aunque su instinto era sacar un pañuelo y cubrirse la boca, no lo hizo por no preocupar a Natsume. No debía ser más que un resfrió, cosa de mala suerte luego de la lluvia que los había sorprendido hacía un par de días cuando volvían a casa, atrapándolos en el bosque durante un par de horas, protegidos en el hueco de un árbol viejo, juntos.

Seguro por eso pensaba en él cada vez que tosía… aunque pensándolo bien, no necesitaba un pretexto para pensar en Natsume. En lo que significaba para él y no podía decirle, cada vez más profundo, más complejo, desde que fuera por él a la mansión de Omibashira y le rogará que lo dejará estar a su lado, que no pusiera una barrera entre ellos.

Y eso sería justo lo que haría si le decía que no lo veía solo como un amigo. Que le importaba mucho más, que lo que sentía por él no se comparaba… y no tanto porque temiera que Natsume lo rechazará si enteraba de sus sentimientos, que lo alejará, sino porque podía presionarlo, obligarlo a corresponder un sentimiento que no tenía, o, soñaba, para el que no estaba preparado a corresponder.

También por qué Natsume se preocuparía de que se involucrará más en ese mundo del que quería mantenerlo alejado buscando ayudarlo, protegerlo de algo contra lo que no podía hacer nada… Se mordió el labio mientras él llegaba a su lado. Si por su culpa Natsume corriera peligro, si hiciera algo que lo pusiera en riesgo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo mejor era callar.

A su lado, cerca suyo, en silencio. Con eso bastaba.

*

Cerca de él, el perfume de los duraznos se intensificaba, aunque no había ninguno cerca. No era época de floración. También sentía oprimirse su pecho, le costaba respirar.

El resfrió que pescó al día siguiente de la reunión de exorcistas no mejoraba, cada vez se sentía más mal, aunque era un precio justo por el hermoso momento que compartió junto con Tanuma en el bosque, solos, su cabeza recargada en su hombro, muy cerca uno de otro…

Aunque también podía ser que Matoba san lo hubiera contagiado de lo que fuera que tenía, esa tos desgarradora que manchó de sangre su pañuelo y por la que se acercó a él, aunque resultaba obvio que salió del salón para no ser visto por nadie así. Pensó que debía fingir ser fuerte o los ayakashi, otros exorcistas lo atacarían, pero luego creyó que fue porque no quería que Natori san lo viera enfermo.

No lo hubiera creído, siquiera sospechado, de no ser porque después de hablarle Matoba san lo arrinconó, le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda se la pidiera a él pero no volviera a acercarse a Suuichi san a menos que quisiera que lastimará a la persona que más quería…

Lo aterró su tono, el dolor en él, que en ese momento no entendió sino hasta la noche, cuando no podía dormir pensando en que no fue en Touko o Shigeru san quien pensó cuando lo amenazó, sino en Tanuma. En que si le hacía daño no podría soportarlo. En que no era la primera vez que pensaba eso, pues en la mansión de Omibashira estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo por él.

Y Matoba san debía sentir algo similar. Miraba a Natori san cuando él no se daba cuenta. No quería que por su culpa él fuera a estar en riesgo. Se sorprendió de pensar en eso… tal vez lo mal interpretaba, después de todo, no era bueno con los sentimientos… pero no… al día siguiente, al lado de Tanuma, se descubrió mirándolo del mismo modo, a él y no la lluvia que caía fuera, dándoles oportunidad de estar juntos.

Dándosela a él.

Desde entonces pensaba mucho en Tanuma. Más que antes. Ese olor de duraznos se lo recordaba, lo acompañaba todo el día, así como la presión en su pecho, que estaba seguro no venía del resfrió, sino de lo que sentía por él…

Pero era extraño, el perfume constante. Incluso temió estar poseído, pero Sensei le dijo que no. Loco, pero le aseguró que él también podía olerlo, aunque no sabía que era, y mientras solo lo afectara a él, estaba bien.

Siempre había sido así, y más ahora que tenía personas preciadas, importantes para él. A las que debía proteger, por las que debía callar. Si le decía a Tanuma que lo quería, que había comprendido que sentía por él cosas que nunca antes había sentido por nadie seguro lo entendería, pero lo pondría en riesgo. Y no podía permitirlo. No por algo tan egoísta como buscar su felicidad cuando así, permaneciendo como hasta ese momento, podía estar cerca de él. Verlo, tocarlo cuando se atrevía…

Un acceso de tos lo estremeció, pero no fue lo bastante rápido para ocultarlo, el rastro de sangre que quedó en su mano, y Tanuma lo miró preocupado. Tal como esperaba, tal como temía. Por fortuna no le preguntó al respecto. Seguro creía que ya había ido al médico… y lo haría, molestaría a Touko san con eso si no mejoraba en un par de días, si el dolor en su pecho seguía empeorando.

La sangre no le preocupo mucho. Había tosido tantos esos días que seguro se había lastimado la garganta.

*

Flores cayendo, velando su vista, su silueta que se perdía entre los árboles, alejándose aunque intentaba llamarlo pero su voz lo había abandonado, las lágrimas corrían mientras lo veía irse, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba… flores, tantas flores, por todos lados, ahogándolo con su olor, con su presencia…

Dolor, sofoco, sabor a sangre… Sensei lo miraba preocupado junto a su cadera, listo para despertarlo de su pesadilla saltándole encima de no haberlo hecho la tos, atento a lo que había en sus manos.

-Hananaki.-le dijo, y él no entendió por un momento. Luego lo recordó.

Hasta el día antes no había escuchado hablar casi de ello, solo sabía que era una enfermedad extraña, pero desde la mañana anterior la gente no hablaba de otra cosa. Incluso Touko san se lo había comentado. Natori san estaba enfermo de eso, tosía sangre y pétalos, moriría pronto de no ser correspondido por la persona que amaba. Pero él no decía quién era. Nadie se lo imaginaba, y sus fans se lamentaban diciendo que de ser ellas eso nunca habría pasado.

Pero, ¿por qué le decía eso Sensei?

-Mira.-saltó a sus piernas respondiendo la pregunta que no hizo, y con su garrita señaló su mano, donde unos pétalos blancos, manchados de sangre, reposaban.

Los miró, sin comprender que eso pudiera haber salido de él, dándose poco a poco cuenta de lo que significaban. Sentimientos arraigados, su representación física, amenazando con ahogarlo, con matarlo si no eran correspondidos. Pero aceptar no era lo mismo que corresponder, y Tanuma no tenía la responsabilidad de lo que él sintiera. De cargar con su muerte si se lo confesaba solo buscando sentirse mejor…

Luego pensó en Touko y Shigeru san. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría ocultárselos? No sabía nada de la enfermedad, solo que no había cura. No quería preocuparlos en vano, pero sería inevitable si moriría por ello, aunque podía escapar, dejarlos creer que había huido y que vivía lejos, que les agradecía por lo que hicieron por él pero no podía permanecer a su lado, y no que moría por un amor que no podía ser correspondido.

Del que no podía hablar, porque además de vergonzoso podría ponerlo a él en riesgo, y prefería morir a que eso pasara.

*

Natsume tenía un par de semanas enfermo. Su resfrió empeoró, y cuando notaron en la escuela que tenía fiebre, el trabajo que le costaba respirar, lo enviaron a su casa, donde había permanecido desde hacía unos días, mintiendo como siempre había hecho, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que pasaría pronto.

Nyanko sensei se encargaba de desaparecer los pétalos, pues los sentimientos materializados atraían a los ayakashi, más cubiertos con sangre, más siendo de alguien con un poder espiritual tan fuerte. Aunque se oponía a su decisión. Dejarse morir pudiendo llamar a ese chico, decirle que lo quería y darse un beso como en los cuentos… pero no quería escucharlo.

Ni acerca de Tanuma, de quien estaba seguro le correspondería, no en balde había vivido tanto, ni de lo absurdo de su decisión de irse en unos días, mientras aun pudiera ponerse de pie. Alejarse ya no podía. No solo, él lo llevaría, lo vería morir como a tantos más…

O eso creía ese niño tonto.

Tomó unas flores, las puso en su pañuelo, se lo ató en la espalda y salió corriendo cuando se quedó dormido. Iría por Tanuma y le diría lo que pasaba, lo convencería de que estaba bien si también creía cosas estúpidas como Natsume, o peor, si era más ciego de lo que creía y no se había dado cuenta que para él era la persona más importante en su vida.

Pero no fue necesario.

Apenas había corrido un par de minutos cuando se lo encontró en el camino, la cara cubierta por un cubre bocas, un paquete con manjus en las manos. Que bien le caía. Se dejó cargar y volver a casa, donde le dijo a Touko que no se preocupara, que Natsume no podía contagiarlo porque también estaba enfermo, desde el mismo día creía, pero menos grave. Solo quería visitarlo, ver que estuviera mejor, que no pasara tanto tiempo solo.

Subió a su habitación y el gato ya había despertado a Natsume, que tosía desgarrador, sus ojos muy abiertos, asustados al verlo.

-Natsume…

Las flores entre sus dedos, la sangre manchando sus labios, los pétalos. Sintió que su propio corazón dolía, el ahogo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él se hizo peor que nunca, cayó de rodillas a sus pies.

-Kaname… -quería decir al menos una vez su nombre, estando él presente, llamándolo como había deseado hacerlo esos días. Había sido tan duro saber que no volvería a verlo nunca… que no se atrevería a buscarlo antes de irse.

Los ojos negros se fijaron en él, dolidos. Estaba tan enfermo y no lo llamó para estar a su lado y hablar con él al menos, para ayudarlo si podía, para llevarle a quien fuera que amaba si no podía buscarle él y darle una oportunidad de mejorar…

Natsume se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado. De seguro creía que estaba así por alguien más y no podía decirle que era por él.

Tanuma se le acercó y lo abrazó. No pudo evitarlo. Oírse llamar así por él, verlo tan grave.

-¿Quién es?

¿A quién debía llevarle? ¿A quién debía decirle si no se atrevía o podía hacerlo él mismo?

Pero no le respondía, solo se apretaba contra él… al menos no lo rechazaba, por su atrevimiento. Cerró los ojos para no verlo llorar, solo sintiéndolo en sus brazos, sus jadeos, los espasmos que lo sacudían mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y su propia respiración se hizo pesada, le dolía, volvió a toser y fue Natsume quien ahora lo miró preocupado, separándose, buscando las palabras mientras lograba poder hablar y Ponta saltaba sobre su hombro, jalándolo, olisqueando el aire entre ellos.

-Tontos.-declaró al fin.- ¿No puedes olerlo, Natsume? ¿Los duraznos en su aliento?

Tanuma lo miro extrañado. Él no había comido duraznos, lo que debía oler eran las flores que había tiradas sobre la manta, la sangre…

Entonces lo entendió. Se tocó el pecho, ahí donde aún dolía, donde no dejaba de hacerlo desde hacía semanas y pensó en su enfermedad. No un resfrió, sino la misma que Natsume, aunque menos grave. ¿Acaso lo amaba menos? Más bien, Natsume debía tener más tiempo enfermo, aunque no lo supiera…

-Natsume, yo…-no podía seguírselo ocultando. Él le preguntaría, y tenía derecho a saber.

-Te amo.

Sensei se lo había dicho. Las personas con poder espiritual se desgataban más rápido que un humano normal por el hanahaki si no eran fuertes, pero casi ninguno lo soportaba, más sensibles como eran, y quienes estaban predestinados materializaban sus sentimientos en la misma flor.

La interrupción, sus palabras… sintió sus mejillas arder, un sentimiento cálido expandirse dentro de él, el dolor amainar. Tanuma volvió a abrazarlo y sus lágrimas humedecieron el hombro de Natsume, que no sabía cómo se había atrevido a decir eso. Solo no pudo evitarlo.

-Y yo a ti.-le respondió sin dejarlo ir.

Un suspiro de alivio, una felicidad indecible. Natsume creyó que se desmayaría por la emoción de oírlo decir eso, pero soportó. Soportó y se aferró a él, olvidándose de todo, de sus miedos, de sus aprehensiones, de lo que aún no pasaba y podría no llegar a pasar nunca. Había sido un tonto. Sensei tenía razón.

Entonces, Kaname se separó un poco, lo miró, tan dulce, tan gentil como siempre y tomó su cara entre manos, le acarició el contorno con los dedos, se acercó a él. Cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos, que sus alientos se mesclaran por un breve momento que los dejo sin aliento, de la manera que debería ser, no como las flores que hasta hacía un momento amenazaban con ahogarlos, primero a Natsume, luego a Tanuma, si es que éste soportaba el dolor de perderlo. De su huida o de su ausencia, lo que hubiera pasado primero.

Se quedaron abrazados uno junto al otro, mientras Nyanko sensei se limpiaba la cara con una pata, satisfecho por sus logros.

*

Algunas semanas después, de las flores no quedaba más que el recuerdo, aunque mejorar había sido más lento que enfermar. Ahora incluso ya podía preocuparse por las demás personas que estimaba. Por Natori san, de quien no se sabía nada desde hacía un par de semanas. Lo había llamado a su casa para preguntarle como estaba, si podía hacer algo por él, llevar a quien necesitará, como Kaname haba querido hacer con él, pero nadie respondía.

Al fin, una tarde, Hiiragi se presentó en su casa. Algo malo había pasado, lo sabía aun antes de que ella hablara.

-El amo murió.

Era una noticia terrible.

-¿Por las flores?-no sabía que más decir.

-Sí.

Eso quería creer, y no que fue por quien las causó, para estar a su lado aunque fuera unos momentos, porque nunca dudo que iría a verlo en su lecho de muerte.

-¿Su funeral…

-No tuvo uno.-no al menos como los humanos lo hacían.-No hay una tumba a la que pueda ir a presentar sus respetos, Natsume sama.

Eso extraño al jovencito. Por más dura que hubiera sido su familia era su único heredero, el sucesor del clan, y aun eran ricos, importantes.

-¿Él lo quiso así?

Hiiragi asintió. Así lo habría querido, que se hiciera lo que esa persona decidiera.

-Llamas ayakashi lo consumieron todo.

-Pero tú no puedes hacer eso.-ni Urihime, ni Chichiri, hasta donde él sabía.

-Pero sí los sirvientes de Matoba sama, cumpliendo la última orden que les dio antes de ir a reunirse con su nuevo amo, el siguiente líder del clan.

Ellas habían aguardado a su lado hasta que todo terminó, velándolos, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la última voluntad del exorcista se viera cumplida, alejándolos para siempre de sus familias, de los clanes que les habían impedido estar juntos, volviéndolos lo que eran.

-Ahora volveré a las montañas.

Hiiragi se alejó con una reverencia y Natsume se quedó pensando cuanto dijo con tan poco, haciéndolo estremecer. Pétalos de cerezo. Ahora estaba seguro de que si hubiera visto a Matoba san toser pétalos en vez de sangre, habrían sido pétalos de cerezo, iguales a los que mataban a Natori san.

Tal vez, había sido muy tarde para ellos. Tal vez, no todos tenían la suerte que él había tenido de encontrar el amor y ser correspondido en el momento preciso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
